


Seven Hundred Dollars

by KanoReeves



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoReeves/pseuds/KanoReeves
Summary: What did he want from her? Did he really care?
Relationships: RED Spy/Scout's Mother, Spy/Scout's Mother (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 6





	Seven Hundred Dollars

It had been four days and the same man, that damn masked man, kept bringing her out of the brothel and to dinner with him in expensive restaurants and then to safety back to her home, what did he want from her? She hadn’t asked until that night, right outside of his car and in front of her house

“What do you want from me? Just tell me instead of trying to seduce me with fine dinners and smooth words” 

Spy was surprised, he thought to have made his intentions clear with the lady “I thought it was clear, I’m trying to get you out of there” 

The woman had a moment of surprise, then crossed her arms in disbelief “You do? It’s not that you’re trying to seem like a nice guy just to bring me to bed willingly feeling less of the rapist you are?” She growled

Spy kept his cool and shook his head “Not at all, i would already have payed that low standard you cost if sex was all i wanted from you. You have seven children to take care of, you don’t deserve to stay there”

The lady stepped back, may he be honest? “Swear it, swear it on your own head”

The man put both his gloved hands in the air “I swear on my head, i’m not trying to do anything you won’t enjoy” he said clearly, before bowing “Good night ma cherie Rose” he said before getting into his car and waiting for her to get into the house before going away.

* * *

“Seven hundred dollars, deal” Spy handed the money to the brothel boss, Rose feared for worse, she knew how those sold like her would end up: raped and treated like toys, never allowed to see the light of the day again, never able to see her sons ever again.

Spy held her by the waist and escorted her outside and to his car, starting to drive in silence “Where are we going?” She asked, noticing he wasn’t getting out of Boston  
“To your house” He said, she almost jumped out of her seat   
“Please spare my sons… i’ll do anything for you but please leave them out of this”

He shook his head “Just wait chofleur” he said stopping in front of her house, Spy rustled under his jacket and handed her a wad of cash “Here” she looked at him suspiciously “Why?”   
Spy sighed deeply “To clear your debt and allow you to buy the essential for yourself and your sons while you find another job. The only thing i want from you is that you never come back to work there again”

She took the money and raised a brow “No strings attached? You don’t want me to do anything for you? After all you bought me”

He shook his head “I bought your freedom cherie, all i ask for you is to give me a chance”

She sighed, knowing there was something he wanted “And what would it be this “chance”?”  
“Just if we could keep seeing eachother, you’re quite an interesting woman” he explained simply

“Alright…” she nodded, Spy handed her a piece of paper and a pen “May i have your phone number” she nodded again and quickly wrote the number before getting out of the car, thanking the kind man before he went away and disappeared in the streets of Boston

* * *

It was already a month since she met Spy and she couldn’t get him off her head, why was he so nice with her? Did he really just want to help her? She looked at the signed dollar with his number written on it, she was free that night, she could go for a date with him, after all, she also had to tell him something, so, why not that night?

* * *

That evening, at 8 pm, Rose was waiting in front of her house for him, dressed in her best dress, nervously picking at her necklace until that expensive car showed up, him coming out of it, elegant as always, he escorted her into the car and started to drive, slower than usual

“Are you alright cheriè?” he broke the silence, noticing the woman’s nervousness

“Yes..” she sighed “There’s just a thing i think i have to tell you”

Spy looked over to her, trying not to lose his focus from the road “And, what is it?”

She looked down and put both her hands on her belly “I think i’m pregnant, and you are the last one that didn’t use protection”

Spy barely kept his surprise in, almost stopping the car but continuing to drive “Listen cheriè i.. i’m not going to force you to keep the baby, you already have many sons-”

“I want to keep it” she interrupted, his eyes widened “But you’ll have to be around for them”  
Spy sighed, a deep and long sigh “I will be, i promise” she smiled in reply “Maybe, you are an interesting man to stay with too”

* * *

Eight months, eight months and all that was left of him was a note and a pink rose “I’ll be back, i promise” just that, he disappeared like a ghost, nobody of his friends saw him, they all said he was dead, but the note said he would be back. She knew he would be back and had no time to grieve, she had to take of her sons, and the eight child that was on the way, she was happy to finally have a girl

* * *

Nineteen years had passed, her youngest son, who turned out to be a son and not a daughter, had just found a work as a mercenary, he used to call her every week on the same day, but that day it wasn’t Jeremy speaking, it was a man with a familiar french accent

“Who’s talking? Jeremy i swear if-”  
“It’s me cheriè, it’s Lucien” He interrupted her

“But.. He’s dead?” She said, not sure if she had to believe him

“It’s a long story cherie, but we can discuss it over dinner if you’d like”

A smile widened on Rose’s face, she knew only one person that talked like that “In front of Yvonne’s at 8?” She said

Spy nodded, not that she could see him “In front of Yvonne’s at 8, i’ll be waiting for you ma petite chofleur”


End file.
